TPoB Character List
Here is a list of characters who are to appear in SKD! TPoB as playable characters From Super Kirby Dash *Mario *Luigi *Kirby *Meta Knight *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Yoshi the Dinosaur *King Dedede *Mallow *Geno *Spyro the Dragon *Sackboy *Bowser 'Morton' Koopa *Super Yaridovich *Dark Matter *Smithy *Smithy (TPoB) *Solaria Smithy (Boss) *Dark Meta Knight *Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Eggman) *Boomer *Mack *Bowyer *Yaridovich *General Guy *Mega Titan *Axem Red *Axem Blue *Axem Green *Axem Pink *Axem Yellow *Axem Black *Axem White *Drone-Ex *Tails Doll *Mephiles the Dark *Hydraxa *Lord Hydraxis *Razor the Velociraptor *Hyper the Triceratops *Stuffwell *Velocity the Velociraptor *Phazon the Spinosaurus *Jawsome the Tyrannosaurus *Sharp the Dimetrodon *Cream the Rabbit *Jinx *Ty-Drone the Mecha-Quack *Knuckles the Echidna *Tails Prower *Amy Rose *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Sally Acorn *Marine the Raccoon *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor the Walrus *Antoine the Coyote *DJ the Sandile *Charmy Bee *Army Hammer Bro *Basilisx *King Wart the Frog *Crystal King *King Spyro the Dragon *Queen Cream the Rabbit (Cameo) *Ruby the Rabbit (Cameo) *Johnny Jones the Shark *Storm the Dragon *Popple the Shadow Thief *Midbus the Armadillo-Pig *Electro-Midbus the Armadilo-Pig *Fawful *Cackletta *Fissure the Earth-Hog *Blue Ninjakoopa *Red Ninjakoopa *Yellow Ninjakoopa *Green Ninjakoopa *Black Ninjakoopa *Chaos *Marx *Mecha Sonic *Mecha Kirby *Mecha Luigi *Mecha Mario *Tikal the Echidna *Mecha-Quack *Bowser Jr Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Wendy O Koopa *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr *Roy Koopa *Mini Lobster *Heavy Lobster (Boss) *Kamek Koopa *Kammy Koopa *Cream (Cameo) *Giga Axem Rangers (Boss) *Comet Obsevatory (Level) *Rosalina (Story) *Princess Peach (Story) *Male Drago *Baby Drago *Female Drago (Cameo) *Forest of Drago (Stage) *Stuffwell (Story) *E. Gadd (Story) *Clive Handorth (Story *Avalon Centrifuge (Story) *Super Hydraxis (Cameo) *Drawcia *Prince Peasly *Galacta Nova (Story) *Huge Spaceship (Level/Story) *Hydraxa's Airship (Level/Story) *Meanie *Negativitron (Boss) *Copernicus (Boss) *Avalonia (Level) *The Factory of a Better Tomorrow (Level) *Missile *Tatanga *Wario *Waluigi *Terradrill the Chimera *Missile From Super Dion Bros *Diotron X *Robintron *Demotron *Diotron the Hedgehog *Ice the Hedgehog *Nazo the Hedgehog *Perfect Nazo the Hedgehog (Cameo) *Static the Lightning Prince *Delgatron X *Mecha Ice *Metallix Ice (Cameo) *Mecha Nazo *Dharc the Raptoshog *Mecha Dharc *Saro the Hedgehog *Mecha Static *Cici the Cat *Mecha Cici *Starscream *Skyscream X *Optimus Prime *Nemisis Prime *Diomus Prime *Axem Platnium *Unicron's Beast (Cameo) *Cyclones the Dark *Delgatron X's Battleship (Level) *Delgatron's Room (Level) *Silver Sonic Swatbots (Cameo) *Nika the Renahog *Mecha Shroob King *Chris the Hedgehog *Unicron's Blood Forms From Sonic PowerGun﻿ *Sonica the Hedgehog *Shadnessia the Hedgehog From Dawson & Cliff *Dawson *Cliff *Sir Tick Tock *Queen Stella (Cameo) *Dr. Dawson (Cameo) *Maxamillion Hollowood (Cameo) *The Clock Tower (Cameo) *Mecha Dawson Others *Ridge Troopa *Bulborb *Bed Mech Porky (Boss) *Pigmask (Enemy) *Porky Minch *Bisharp *Rayquaza (Cameo) *Masked Man (Cameo) *Giygas (Cameo) *Mecha Spyro *Sackbot *Mecha Tails *Mecha Knuckles *Mecha Shadow *Mecha Amy *Mecha DJ *Mecha Bowser *Silver the Hedgehog *Eggman Nega *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Bumblebee *Egg-Robo *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Ztorm the Albatross *Blaze the Cat *Jeff the Goomba *Hal the Koopa *Yugi the Fox *Aero the Hedgebat *Lupe the Wolf *Cyber Metallix *Metal Sonic 0.3 *Shadow Android *Crash Bandicoot *Earthworm Jim *Chibi Robo *Ren *000 Scar *001 Blade *002 Slash *003 Claw *004 Turbo *Ristar *Simon Belmont *Shrooboid Brat *Junior Shrooboid *Elder Shrooboid *Purity the Hedgehog *Bulby the Bulborb *Eight the Pigmask *Ultimate Chimera *Starlow *Link *Ganondorf *Zelda *Cel-Shaded Link *Tetra *Bellum *Vaati *Samus *Dark Samus *Fox *Falco *Slippy *Krystal *Wolf *Leon *Panther *Peppy *Pigma *Andrew *All Mecha Forms *All Metal Forms *Axem Rangers X (Cameo) *Steve the Piranha Plant (Cameo) *Solaris (Story) *S.S Dolphin (Story) *All Super and Powerup Forms Category:Scrapped